


Harry needs to get his life together

by godtm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Blaise is there to help him tho, Draco thinks everyone already knows so wasn't really worried about telling his friends, Established Relationship, Harry is a mess, M/M, Pansy is super confused on how she missed this, he needs to stop getting dressed without his glasses on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtm/pseuds/godtm
Summary: It's a shit title but couldn't think of anything better, sorry.Blaise often gets up really early, so does Harry, they often see each other on their way out of the common room, and Blaise helps Harry not be such a mess in public.Harry really needs to put his glasses on while getting dressed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, implied Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Harry needs to get his life together

Blaise walked down the dorm stairs and got comfortable on the couch by the fire, opening his runes textbook. It was quite amount time later than he usual came down, but he could excuse that of being destracted by Theo, since he spent another night in his dorm instead of his own.

There were quite a bit of people in the common room and more filing in, when a dark messy haired boy with rumpled clothes, a crooked tie, and hickeys adorning the sides of his neck, and what was visible of his collarbone and chest, came stumbling down the boys side of the dorm stairs, falling to his knees at the bottom of it. He quickly tried to sort out his shirt and dust himself off.

"Hey Harry." Blaise said flipping another page of his textbook. 

"Hey Blaise. Nice night?" Harry Potter asked as he tried to tie his shoes while making it across the common room. By this time nearly the whole common room was staring at them, a lot of them still standing on their dorm stairs, almost in a frozen state.

"Yes it was, thanks for asking. I'm assuming yours was as well?" Harry nodded in agreement. Blaise hmmed in acknowledgement, turing another page. "You're wearing the wrong tie, and your shirt looks a little too tight." 

Harry cursed, and quickly made it back up to the room he came out of. Harry, being the mess he was, usually got dressed without his glasses on, so he was basically blind when he did and often did not check his clothing until he was already half way to the Gryffindor common room. So naturally Blaise, often seeing him enter and sneak out of his shared dorm, took it upon himself to point out whenever Harry had the wrong uniform pieces on. 

The common room seemed to gain their wits about them and start about their day again, but not without occasionally glancing at the boys dorm stairs. 

Pansy walked over and sat by Blaise, glancing between him and the stairs a couple of times. "So, since when has this been going on? When did they finally get together?" 

Blaise looked up at her. "I've known since the beginning of the school year, but I think it's been going since the summer." 

"Well shit, how come I didn't know about this?" She looked a mixed between amused and offended.

"You don't wake up early enough to see him leave or stay up late enough to see him come in, so. If you're wondering why Draco didn't tell you, he just assumed people knew because everyone always talks about the two of them." Blaise shrugged.

She went to open her mouth again, when Harry, more calm but still seemed to be in a rush, as well as in his own uniform, came down the stairs and headed toward the door. "See ya at breakfast, Blaise." 

Blaise waved him bye along with a couple other Slytherins who knew from waking up early. 

After Harry's departure, the people who had never seen him in the common room settles down and seemed to accept it for what it was. That was, until Draco came down, as put together as he always was, if you ignore the large hickey just under his jaw or the slight bruising around his wrists. The ones who had never seen him like this, or at least never noticed, tried to stare as subtly as possible, some more successful than others.

He swung his book bag across his shoulder, nodding to Blaise waiting for him by the door. Blaise quietly closed his book and gathered his things, saying some byes to Pansy and his other friends who had arrived. They walked out heading to the Great Hall for breakfast before classes. As soon the door closed the common room broke into whispers about how when and what had happened for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to end up in a relationship, while others were talking about how relieved they were not to have to do with their sexual tension anymore.


End file.
